New Changes
by allygrl
Summary: Okay so this is a story bout ed bella and the family and to find out the rest ya gotta read cause summaries usually dont cover all i want and then it gives away the story so read!
1. Anxious Edward

Okay so a friend and I came up with this when we were very bored so don't it might seem a little over dramatic but hey what's the fun in a story if ya can't make it interesting. And yeah it's another one of those fuzzy stories so I hope ya like it. Alice [(crayola)

Bella's POV

I slept in Edwards's arms and everything felt as peaceful as ever. But when I got up this morning he seemed very tense. I couldn't tell what was wrong. I didn't even try to cross his boundaries last night either. And far as I knew there was nothing dangerous happening, actually nothing really happens in Forks anyway. So I took my human moment to take a shower and get dressed. Then I headed down the stairs making sure not to trip on the way and into the kitchen.

There Edward was waiting making breakfast for me with a very worried almost angry look on his face.

"So what's on the menu for today, Eddie boy." I asked trying to lighten the mood. I could tell it didn't work when he turned around and handed me the French toast he had cooked up for me so I tweaked me question a little."

"What's wrong Edward? Is the some trouble coming? Did Alice have a vision or some thing?" I started to panic.

"Calm it a little there Bells. Everything is fine Alice has only had good vision nothing is going to happen." He tried to calm me, but I could still tell from his poorly masked emotions that there was still something wrong.

"Edward come on I can tell you're not that good at lying."

………


	2. Mop Dancing

B POV 

"Well Bella. Umm like I must tell you … umm…. Never mind everything is fine." With that he plastered a very fake smile on his face; it was defiantly not the famous crooked smile I love so much. "Actually Belly I think I should go hunting today." I could tell the was a lie but then again it might clear his head if he leaves for a while.

"Do you really have to Eddie."?

He sighed and I could tell he was getting irritated, "I haven't gone in a couple weeks now so I think it's about time."

"Well okay but not to long. I get pretty bored when you're not around."

"It shan't take long but in the mean time will you stay with me family. You make me nervous when I'm not here to keep you from danger."

"Sure, Sure, Ed, just go and come back in a better mood please."

Whoosh and off he went out my window and into the forest.

"Okies, now what to do." I asked myself. I couldn't do what Ed wanted that would be like wack. His family can get pretty crazy sometimes, not that I don't like hanging out with them. But it can get boring when you spend your time around the same people all the time. Plus Edward hasn't found out what I do when he's not around. (A/N Secret Life of Bella Swan).

"Hmm … hmmm … hmmm … what to do?" I tapped my head and thought. "Ahah I got it!!"

1 Hour Later (Emmett's POV) 

_Oh were is my hair brush_

_Oh were is my hair brush_

_Oh were oh were_

_Oh were oh were_

Is my hair brush 

"Okay I have to say this is a new high on the most ridiculous things Bella has done." I had come to Bella's house to see what she was up to cause Eddie had called. When I looked though the window to see if she was even home I saw the funniest thing. There in the middle of the kitchen was Belly-poo (A/N Emmett's nick name Bella) singing into a mop while dancing to Larry-boy's silly songs on rollerblades nonetheless. I have to give her credit though it was the one time I've seen her actually attempting to stay up for more then a minute. But that won't last long if I have anything to do with it. So I went as quiet as I could and stood in the doorframe of the kitchen.

"HEY!! Bella what's this name game you've concocted here" I tried not to laugh at seeing what happened next but I couldn't hold it in. Bella whipped her head around and in doing so lost balance and fell to the ground. I ended up on the floor too, my sides splitting with laughter.

"H-h-how l-l-long had y-you been there Emmett." She was bright red from embarrassment.

"Not long Belly. But I have to tell you that my favorite part was the little swirl you did when you sang hairbrush. Do you want me to reenact it for you?"

"N-no I think I'm fine. But please don't tell Edward or he'll not let me alone for a long time."

"Belly you have nothin' to be afraid of I won't tell you little Eddie. But what exactly are you doing?" She looked sort of scared.

"Well if you have to know I was having fun cause normally when Ed is here I can't do anything fun. He's to afraid I'll get hurt."

"Wow Bella I never knew you could be so funny. Well of course I knew you were funny but not as in fu funny. If that made any sense but Ed is missing out if he doesn't let you do ting like this …"

"Emmett, Emmett you're rambling on." She interrupted me. "But yeah I wish I didn't have to be all stuffed up when he's around. Ed's no fun."

"Well Bella I think your don't have to be worried about that cause now super Emmett is on the rescue."

"What are you talking about Emmett?"

"Well to tell the truth Bella I likith youith alotith."

"Wow Emmy-bear I like you too. More then that old meanie Edwardo."

"Seriously Belly-poo that's so totally awesome." And with that I kissed her.


End file.
